03 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 3/5 - Wigilia; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Był taki dzień - 3 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Przyjaciel (MY BUDDY) kraj prod.Belgia (2004) 08:15 Studio Teleranka 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Pająk 19 (Fetch the Vet /Lionel?s new friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:35 Studio Teleranka 08:40 Domisie - Pani Róża i różyczka; program dla dzieci 09:00 Lippy and Messy - /odc. 38/ 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Studio Teleranka 09:30 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 51; program dla dzieci 09:50 Studio Teleranka 09:55 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 51; program dla dzieci 10:05 Studio Teleranka 10:10 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Melissa w Libanie (Let's dance. Melissa in Liban); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:25 Studio Teleranka 10:35 Awantura o Basię - odc. 12 - Awantura dwunasta, czyli rzecz o literackim podstępie Kornela Makuszyńskiego; serial TVP 11:05 Łowcy Przygód - Waga słów; program dla dzieci 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:55 Był taki dzień - 3 grudnia; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer 15:40 Opole 2006 na bis - kabarety Koń Polski i Słuchajcie; koncert 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - odc. 1/6 Gęsi nad Himalajami (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 1/6 Wild Goose Chase); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - finał listopada; teleturniej 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - W cieniu podejrzeń; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Albo my, albo wy, Prima Aprilis - odc. 38 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - " to bee or not to bee"); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Piękna i szalona (Crazy and Beautiful) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Amadeusz (Amadeus) 153'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1984) 00:45 Kolekcja kinomana - Listy miłosne 104'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 02:30 Był taki dzień - 3 grudnia; felieton 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 84 Wyprawa na tamten świat; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 85 Spotkanie po latach; serial komediowy TVP 06:25 Smak Europy - Siła talentu .... 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kupić kota w worku 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 808 To nie sen; telenowela TVP 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 449; serial TVP 08:10 Dom Małych Krzykaczy - odc. 5 (House Of Thiny Tearaways); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Patrycja i Grzegorz Markowscy 09:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pan Cogito rozmyśla o cierpieniu" 09:50 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.4 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - W sercu dżungli - Nowe możliwości- odc.1 (New frontiers- ep. 1) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Francja (2004) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Majorki (178) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Przybywa jeździec (Comes A Horseman) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1978) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1352; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 810 Przedmowa; telenowela TVP 15:05 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (1) 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 273 Goście z przeszłości; serial TVP 17:05 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (2) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (3) 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 11/13 Paszport; serial kryminalny 20:55 To ja złodziej 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000) 22:40 Panorama 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 23:25 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Kryzys; autor: Adam Dobrzycki 60'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 00:25 Ogród sztuk - Litość; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:55 Niebezpieczne związki (Dangerous liaisons) 114'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1988) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 07:15 Książka tygodnia 07:20 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam, Info Polska 2006 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki, Info 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Integracja, magazyn 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 10:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką, magazyn o książkach 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:35 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych Liga Siatkówki Kobiet - LSK Gedania Gdańsk - Muszynianka Muszyna /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Warszawski tydzień, Dokument 17:15 Kościół i świat, Info 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:33 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 21:20 Niepokorni - Jacek Nowaczyński, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Kulturalny wywiad, Kultura Polska 2006 22:15 Kościół i świat 22:30 Teleplotki 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Niepokorni - Jacek Nowaczyński, felieton 23:30 Sportowa niedziela /stereo/ 00:30 Superrośliny - Tajemnica żelaznego drzewa, odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Kanada,Francja 2002 /stereo/ 01:25 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 3{PL}, serial obyczajowy Francja 1995; reż.: Robert Mazoyer; wyk: Marie - France Pisier, Renee Faure /stereo/ 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 07:15 Książka tygodnia 07:20 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Wiara i życie, Info 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Rola, Info 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Integracja 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 10:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką, magazyn o książkach 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:35 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych Liga Siatkówki Kobiet - LSK Gedania Gdańsk - Muszynianka Muszyna /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Speed 2, Info 17:00 Grafika świata 17:25 Pogoda w regionie 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Tematy dnia, Publicystyka 18:30 Nova Trading Toruń - Duda PWSZ Leszno 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 21:20 Niepokorni - Jacek Nowaczyński, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Przez moją kamerę 22:30 Teleplotki 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Niepokorni - Jacek Nowaczyński, felieton 23:30 Sportowa niedziela /stereo/ 00:30 Superrośliny - Tajemnica żelaznego drzewa, odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Kanada,Francja 2002 /stereo/ 01:25 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 3{PL}, serial obyczajowy Francja 1995; reż.: Robert Mazoyer; wyk: Marie - France Pisier, Renee Faure /stereo/ 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 07:15 Książka tygodnia 07:20 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych, Info Polska 2006 07:55 Bajki dla Majki 08:00 Koncert życzeń, Muzyka Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów, Muzyka Polska 2006 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Integracja 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 10:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką, magazyn o książkach 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:35 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych Liga Siatkówki Kobiet - LSK Gedania Gdańsk - Muszynianka Muszyna /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Fajniste fafloki 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:30 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 21:20 Niepokorni - Jacek Nowaczyński, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Aktualności sportowe 22:05 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 22:30 Teleplotki 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Niepokorni - Jacek Nowaczyński, felieton 23:30 Sportowa niedziela /stereo/ 00:30 Superrośliny - Tajemnica żelaznego drzewa, odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Kanada,Francja 2002 /stereo/ 01:25 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 3{PL}, serial obyczajowy Francja 1995; reż.: Robert Mazoyer; wyk: Marie - France Pisier, Renee Faure /stereo/ 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:25 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 07:55 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:25 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:25 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:25 Odkurzaczyk - film SF reż. Charles F. Cirgenski, wyk. Olek Krupa, Jared Robbins, Christopher Berryman, Eddie Betlej USA 1998 12:35 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia reż. Sara Sugarman, wyk. Lindsay Lohan, Adam Garcia, Glenne Headly, Alison Pill USA 2004 14:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 15:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:00 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Rozdanie Europejskich Nagród Filmowych - relacja 21:35 Kobieta na topie - komedia romantyczna reż. Fina Torres, wyk. Penelope Cruz Murilo Benicio Harold Perrineau Jr. Mark Feuerstein USA 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Niania: Zabierz to futro - serial komediowy odc. 43 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:20 Akademia policyjna 6: Operacja "Chaos" - komedia reż. Peter Bonerz, wyk. Bubba Smith, Michael Winslow, David Graf, Leslie Easterbrook USA 1989 13:05 Sierżant Bilko - komedia reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Steve Martin, Dan Aykroyd, Phil Hartman, Glenne Headley, Daryl Mitchell, Max Casella, Austin Pendleton USA 1996 15:00 Niania: Zabierz to futro - serial komediowy odc. 43 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 15:35 Co za tydzień 16:00 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Cała Hela - serial komediowy odc. 13/16 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Strefa śmierci - film katastroficzny reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Dean Cain, Bettina Zimmermann, Joanna Taylor, Nigel Bennett Niemcy/USA 2004 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:05 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:10 Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Gerard Butler, Ciarán Hinds, Chris Barrie USA/ Niemcy/ Japonia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Holandia 2003 02:20 Telesklep 02:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 To jest temat - Złapani w sieci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 400; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 3 - Kredka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 784* - Taca grubasa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 785* - Misja Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Salon kresowy - Czwarty do brydża; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Goście Agnieszki Duczmal - Adam Makowicz gra Mozarta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry Chrystusa Króla w Katowicach 14:35 Łańcut 2000.J.S.Bach-V koncert Branderburski D-dur BWV 1050; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9* - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zaproszenie - Człek bez soli nie wydoli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Biografie - Natasza Goerke - przesłuchanie emigranta; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 To jest temat - Złapani w sieci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 401; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.1 - "Nowi przyjaciele" ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. 1 "Les nouveau amis") kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 1/3 - System 51'; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Miondlikowska, Cezary Kosiński, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Irena Kownas, Izabela Kuna, Marian Dziędziel, Aleksander Gawroński, Marian Cebulski, Krystyna Karkowska, Sylwia Góra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Dubidu - odc. 4; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Pan Władeczek wolontariusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 401; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.1 - "Nowi przyjaciele" ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. 1 "Les nouveau amis") kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 1/3 - System; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Człek bez soli nie wydoli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9* - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Salon kresowy - Czwarty do brydża; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Biografie - Natasza Goerke - przesłuchanie emigranta; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Lang Lang z Pekinu (Lang Lang - live from Bejing) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Balon; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Wrony 63'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Karolina Ostrożna, Kasia Szczepanik, Małgorzata Hajewska, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Maria Joao Pires gra Koncert fortepianowy d-moll KV 466 W.A. Mozarta (Maria Joao Pires, Pierre Boulez, Berliner Philkarmoniker - Piano Concerto no. 20 d-minor, K. 466) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gra liczb. Arvo Part 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Więcej niż fikcja - David Hicks kontra prezydent (President versus David Hicks) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); reż.:Curtis Levy; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kronos Quartet (Kronos Quartet); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.13 Zwycięstwo bez wodzów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Dim; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Marek Skrobecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Niedziela z ... cyrkiem /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Grock - król klaunów (Grock - king of clowns); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1956); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Niedziela z ... cyrkiem /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Nomade (Nomade) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Pierre Séguin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z ... cyrkiem /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Droga przez życie (Cirque du Soleil: Journey of man) 37'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Keith Melton; wyk.:Nicky Dewhurst, Brian Dewhurst; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:10 Niedziela z ... cyrkiem /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Aria dla atlety 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Pola Raksa, Roman Wilhelmi, Bogusz Bilewski, Wojciech Pszoniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Grock - najsłynniejszy skecz (Grock - his famous sketch); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Nocny Stróż odc. 10; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strefa alternatywna - Hurricane Festival 2005 - Audioslave (Audioslave); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Sie macie ludzie 77'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kino nocne - Angelus 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Lech J. Majewski; wyk.:Jan Siodlaczek, Paweł Steinert, Daniel Skowronek, Grzegorz Stasiak, Małgorzata Madejowska, Marian Makula, Elżbieta Okupska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:05 Mała Liga; młodzieżowy magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Gry zespołowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Futbol Mistrzów; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy piłkarze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ostersund 14:00 Liga Siatkówki Kobiet - LSK Gedania Gdańsk - Muszynianka Muszyna ( studio ) 16:25 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Harbin ( skrót ) (.) kraj prod.Chiny (2006); STEREO 17:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Tunezja - Arabia Saudyjska (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 18:30 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych - Euroliga Koszykówki Kobiet - Nova Trating Toruń - Leszno 20:25 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Polska (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:00 Sprint 23:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ostersund (.) kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:30 Joey II (7) - serial komediowy prod. USA 08:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (5) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 08:30 14 godzin - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2005 10:00 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia s-f, USA 1996 11:15 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 11:45 Good Night and Good Luck - dramat polityczny, USA 2005 13:25 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 15:15 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry/Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2002 17:05 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 18:50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey II (7) - serial komediowy prod. USA 20:00 Sprzedaż z ulic na stadiony - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2006 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:10 Wojna światów - thriller s-f, USA 2005 01:10 Nigdy nie umieraj sam - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2004 03:00 Chce mi się wyć - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989 04:25 South Park IX (7) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 04:50 Superdeser: Potwór - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 05:20 Przez 24 godziny IV (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 06:05 Słona miłość - film dokumentalny, Australia 2005 Disney Channel 06:00 Kacza paczka 06:25 Goofy i inni 06:50 Cafe Myszka 07:15 Legenda Tarzana 07:35 Lilo i Stich 08:00 Kim Kolwiek 08:25 Kim Kolwiek 08:50 Kim Kolwiek 09:15 Kim Kolwiek 09:40 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Kim Kolwiek 10:25 Kim Kolwiek 10:50 Kim Kolwiek 11:15 Klasyka Disneya 11:30 Kim Possible: Szatański plan 12:50 Amerykański smok: Jake Long 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Maggie Brzęczymucha 14:50 Brenda i Pan Whiskers 15:15 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Nowe szaty króla 2: Kronk – Nowe wcielenie 17:35 Lloyd w kosmosie 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 High School Musical 20:35 Świat Raven 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Chłopiec poznaje świat 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 Struktura kryształu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Mysłowicz, Andrzej Żarnecki, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Jarema Polska 1969 09:25 Hokus Pokus - komedia fantasy reż. Kenny Ortega, wyk. Betty Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker, Kathy Najimy, Omri Katz USA 1993 11:05 Wania na 42 ulicy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Wallace Shawn, Brooke Smith, George Gaynes, Julianne Moore USA/Wlk. Brytania 1994 13:10 Tajemniczy Joe - komediodramat reż. Stanley Tucci, wyk. Ian Holm, Stanley Tucci, Hope Davis, Sarah Hyland USA 2000 15:05 W upalną letnią noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig Bolotin, wyk. Eliza Dushku, Juliette Lewis, C. Thomas Howell, Helen Shaver USA/Francja 1992 16:40 Aimee & Jaguar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Max Färberböck, wyk. Maria Schrader, Juliane Köhler, Johanna Wokalek, Heike Makatsch Niemcy 1999 18:55 Kenneth Loach - film dokumentalny 20:00 ale mocne! Z namiętności - thriller reż. Philip Ridley, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Ashley Judd, Viggo Mortensen, Loren Dean Niemcy/Belgia/Wlk. Brytania 1995 21:50 Czas pijanych koni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bahman Ghobadi, wyk. Ayoub Ahmadi, Rojin Younessi, Amaneh Ekhtiar-dini, Madi Ekhtiar-dini Francja 2000 23:15 W pogoni za Amy - komediodramat reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Ethan Suplee, Ben Affleck, Joey Lauren Adams, Scott Mosier USA 1997 01:15 Historia kina: Australia - film dokumentalny 02:30 Dzieciak - zabójca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles de Maistre, wyk. Teufik Jallab, Younesse Boudache, Salah Teskouk, Fatiha Cheriguene Francja 1994 Canal + Film 07:00 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 08:40 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Hilary Duff, Oliver James, David Keith, Dana Davis USA 2004 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 11:30 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 13:00 Opowieść Carlitosa z Medellin - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Stéphane Sauvaire, wyk. Francja/ Kolumbia 2004 14:15 Deser Bądź cicho - film krótkometrażowy 14:35 Dobry pasterz - thriller reż. Lewin Webb, wyk. Christian Slater, Molly Parker, Stephen Rea, Nancy Beatty Kanada 2004 16:05 Wing Commander - film SF reż. Chris Roberts, wyk. Freddie Prinze, Saffron Burrows, Matthew Lillard, Tchéky Karyo, Jürgen Prochnow, David Suchet, David Warner USA 1999 17:45 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 1: Mroczne Widmo - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd USA 1999 20:00 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny reż. Chris Nahon, wyk. Jean Reno, Arly Jover, Laura Morante, Jocelyn Quivrin Francja 2005 22:05 Arsene Lupin - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Paul Salome, wyk. Romain Duris, Kristin Scott Thomas, Pascal Greggory, Eva Green Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania/ USA 2004 00:15 Zwrot do nadawcy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bille August, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Aidan Quinn, Kelly Preston, Mark Holton Dania/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:00 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Blaze Berdahl, Dale Midkiff, Denise Crosby, Fred Gwynne USA 1989 03:40 Tabu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Olaf Lubaszenko Polska 1987 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur Londyn 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Middlesbrough - Manchester United 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Fiorentina - Lazio Rzym 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Everton Liverpool - West Ham United 19:05 Czempioni w Plusie: Szymon Kołecki - magazyn sportowy 20:15 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Philadelphia 76ers - Minnesota Timberwolves 02:45 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 03:15 Kontrakt - thriller reż. Harvey Kahn, wyk. Christian Slater, Selma Blair, Robert Loggia, Colm Feore Kanada/ USA 2005 05:05 Królewska gra - thriller reż. Nikolaj Arcel, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Soren Pilmark, Nicolas Bro, Nastja Arcel Dania 2004 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Huragan Katrina: Na ratunek zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Piekielne komary - film dokumentalny 10:00 Szósty zmysł zwierząt - film dokumentalny 11:00 Bitwa o plażę - film dokumentalny 12:00 Superdrapieżniki - film dokumentalny 13:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Najeźdźcy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Tamy i bombowce - film dokumentalny 15:00 Łowcy mórz: Angielska flota na Pacyfiku - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Huragan Katrina: Na ratunek zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Jean-Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Wyprawa na Kure - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/2 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zawalenie się pasażu - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 23:00 W łonie matki - film dokumentalny 00:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Perwersje? - serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06:35 Sally czarodziejka - serial animowany 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany 07:20 ¦wiat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:10 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 16:30 Szybka gotówka - teleturniej 17:30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:00 Bank samotnych serc 18:10 Dzieci ulicy - dramat obyczajowy 19:50 Yattaman - serial animowany 20:20 Inspektor kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 6 22:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - serial komediowy odc. 15/80 22:45 Zaniedbana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Filmy na komórkę - program erotyczny 23:40 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 23:55 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Niegrzeczne kociaki - program erotyczny 00:20 Kasia i Ania - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 00:35 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:00 ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl - magazyn erotyczny 01:05 Malinowe pragnienia - magazyn erotyczny 01:25 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 01:45 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 02:15 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 02:40 Sex hotel - program erotyczny 02:50 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny HBO 06:30 Derby 08:25 Oszukani 10:00 Ponad niebem 11:45 Pizza z sercem 13:15 Kapitan Ron 14:55 Miłość jest za darmo 16:35 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności 18:55 Zobacz w HBO 19:25 Daleko jeszcze? 21:00 Dom woskowych ciał 22:50 Odległy front 23:35 Deadwood 00:30 Życie i śmierć Petera Sellersa 02:35 Plac pięciu księżyców 04:30 Daleko jeszcze? HBO 2 06:30 Charly 08:05 Connie i Carla 09:40 Zobacz w HBO 10:15 Drakula wampiry bez zębów 11:45 Gość w dom 13:30 Księżniczka na lodzie 15:10 Bobby najwierniejszy z psów 16:55 Rocketman 18:30 Pretty Man 20:00 Batman początek 22:20 Reguły sztuki 23:55 Oblicze strachu 01:35 Wyznania w taksówce XI Znów w Nowym Jorku 02:40 Zwykli ludzie 04:10 Zobacz w HBO 04:40 Rocketman Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku